


Baby?

by LesbihonestGuys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke calls Lexa baby leaving her confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

Clarke let out a loud laugh as Lexa told her an old story of when she Indra slipped and fell into some weird creature’s poo. A small smile was on Lexa’s face as she studied the beautiful blonde as her head fell back exposing her long, pale neck. The smile on her face was wide and genuine adding to her beauty. 

“What?” Clarke asked as she caught Lexa staring at her. The look in the brunette’s eyes was pure admiration and surprisingly, love. 

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on” Lexa whispered so only Clarke heard her words. The blonde blushed a deep red as she looked down with a giggle. She bit her lip and looked up slightly into Lexa’s deep green eyes. The intensity they felt was overflowing as they slowly and carefully leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard someone clear their throat. They jumped away from each other and turned to look at a smirking Raven with flushed cheeks. 

—————

“Clarke, it is not that difficult. No skill is needed; stay calm.” Clarke took a deep breath as she tried to concentrate on the task. It was pretty hard considering Lexa’s warm and muscular body was pressed against her back. Clarke narrowed her eyes and drew her arm back with the arrow at the tip of her fingers. She aimed at the apple and released the arrow. The blonde let out a groan as she dropped the bow. Lexa held in her laughter at the arrow stuck in the ground 5 feet in front of them. 

“I can’t do this, Lexa. Can’t I just stick to my gun?” Lexa held her hand out for Clarke to grab on to. She lifted the blonde who watched, mesmerised by the brunette’s flexed bicep. Lexa was wearing something similar to a baggy tank top completely different to her normal attire. 

“I am not taking your gun away from you; I am simply adding a variety of skills and weapons for you to protect yourself better.” The blonde rolled her eyes playfully as she picked up the bow and another arrow from the sack.

“I can protect myself just fine.” Clarke said as she stretched the bow and placed the arrow once again. She felt Lexa step in behind her with a gentle hand on her waist. 

“Then why does my heart still ache when I’m not around you?” Lexa’s hot breath was lifting hairs on every part of her body as she leaned back into her embrace. The blonde sighed in pleasure as Lexa laid soft and loving kisses on her neck. They were once again pulled apart by Octavia this time who looked at them with a happy smile. 

—————

Clarke groaned as she rolled on the bed to look at Lexa who was currently at the table staring at maps. 

“Go to sleep, Clarke” Lexa ordered with her back to the blonde. The brunette was wearing a ripped shirt leaving her abs on show. Clarke’s heart was beating fast as she studied the brunette’s back; every dip, curve, bone, scar, tattoo. 

“Just come to bed, baby.” Clarke’s eyes widened as she realised what she had said. Lexa turned around slowly and looked at Clarke with confusion. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, it was just a slip of the tongue.” Lexa walked over to the bed and sat down next to Clarke. 

“Why am I a baby? Have I been acting like a child?” The blonde let out a loud laugh when she realised Lexa had no idea what ‘baby’ meant. The brunette’s went into deeper confusion as Clarke laughed. “Clarke, answer me now. Are you making fun of me?” Clarke starting laughing even harder at the brunette. Octavia and Raven walked in the hut and stopped as they looked at Clarke and Lexa on the bed. 

“Umm, sorry to interrupt whatever is going on here. But we wanted to have a word with Clarke.” Raven said with a smirk on her face similar to the one on Octavia’s. Lexa stood from the bed and walked over to the pair. 

“Why is Clarke calling me ‘baby’? Is this some type of insult from the sky?” The pair looked at each other before bursting out in laughter leaving Lexa standing there frustrated and confused. "You dare laugh at the Commander of the 13 clans?!" The three girl laughed even harder as they walked out of the tent. "Sky people." She murmured under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
